promise this from xander to bloom
by kimmi lee
Summary: it is about two different people falling in love one is from power rangers mystic and one is from winx club
1. meeting the peeps

Promise this to xander bly

letters from bloom from winx club to her love xander bly from power rangers mystic force. Four years after power rangers mystic force xander moves to Gardenia and opens a music store with his friend Vida and his sister lily- anne bly .

Bloom and her friends got back to gardenia from a mission from magix in another universe as well.

Xander says to the girls we did well today.

Vida and lily says we know

The other workers is called Yasmin from the bratz, lily truscott from Hannah Montana, Freddie from icarly and Kelly Holloway from power rangers ninja storm with other help from TV characters as well.

In the winx the girls had kimberley – Ellie Delgado, Sydney Drew, TK Takashi, Katara from avatar the last air bender and miley stewart from hannah montana.

Bloom says so Stella I need a holiday stella says back I know we all need it lets go to the beach then.

Miley says the girl normally what the winx says what oh my gosh this I told everybody that I was Hannah Montana man.

Kim says I know us girls has been waiting to go on holiday like nearly three months finally we all get the holiday of our chose I can't wait stella.

Stella says me and Kim says come on then lets go then bloom says let sing that song then .

The girls and one boy say what is she doing kimberley says she is singing like I used to do when I was in a girl group and part of power rangers jungle fury here she goes again.

Musa says I am normally the person like music.

Stella says she went on a date last night with a guy called freddie benson .

The girls and the boy say wow that guy work for that new store from the east side this town.

Bloom says they are rivals then.

On the way to the beach the girls saw someone in trouble and the girls used their powers to transform into winx club.

Tk and patomon says to the girls we help you .

Kim says let get him then.

The girls say ok to TK .

The girls said used our power together they all said configuration power now.

Roxy says lets do it then.

Xander says that is my ex girlfriend syd and stella from winx club.

Look at kimberley and that guy in the sky what his name .

Yasmin says that is tk takashi.

This is the first chapter in this story , please review this chapter and thank you'll for reading it.

The next chapter it is going about xander meeting bloom from the winx club on their first date as well.

The end of chapter one in this story.


	2. talking and singing

People just talking and singing about peeps.

In the last chapter the 12 girls and 1 boy was on the way to the beach, then there was some fighting going on. Then the 4 guys and 5 girls. Xander says to someone that is my ex.

Syd says to Kim is that xander from mystic force.

Kim says yes it is.

Bloom says who that guy is.

Syd and Kim say together that is our ex.

Bloom and the people say ok.

Bloom flown down to xander where he is and said how you doing.

Xander says ok he said back to her.

Bloom says she said I am fine too.

Stella says he is a stuck up loser.

Kim says I know he is.

Syd says he used to be a good guy years ago when I dated him. Stella says what syd just said I hate him too.

Kim says shall I sing now.

The girls and 1 guy say what you are going to sing to us then.

She said I am going to sing is step by Kara a Korean group. Step it up now, oh oh, oh Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala  
Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala  
Neomeo jijin anheul geoya, seulpeum a annyeong  
Chinhae jiji anheul geoya, nunmura annyeong  
Jashineul midneun geoya, hansumeun geuman  
Iggat gomin jjeumeun useumyeo Bye bye  
Tto, hanbeon deo, baewosseo  
I will never forget about you, yeah~  
Keojyeosseo nan, gang hage, deo nopge (Oh nopge)  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Step it up Step it up, dashi shijak iya  
Tto temporeul ollyeoseo, ap jilleo gallae  
Just step it up Step it up, da boran deushi  
Keuge bollyum nopyeo, Baby may be  
Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala  
Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala  
Nae ireun saero ul kkeoya, gidaereul nopyeo  
Geuge saneun jaemi gata, geun shimeun nallyeo  
Nugu na grateful kkeoya, gi jukji anha  
Jageun geokjeong jjeumeun useumyeo Bye bye  
Nan, gang hage, deo nopge (Oh nopge)  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
[ Lyrics from: . Step it up Step it up, dashi shijak iya  
Tto temporeul ollyeoseo, ap jilleo gallae  
Just step it up Step it up, da boran deushi  
Keuge bollyum nopyeo, Baby my bebe  
Nae insaeng e, seod bulli Get louder  
Na joheurago, geuraet gesseo, geuraet gesseo  
One Two One Two Step, modu bakja e matge Geob nael pilyo eobseo, ani ulgeot eobseo, modu gati hamkke hae  
Eoji reobge wae, sseulde eobtneun saenggak hae  
(Hara Jiyoung) geureoji malgo, Uri moduda, Step it up now  
Jeoldae nan dora boji ah gesseo (Oh whoa yeah)  
Apman bogi do shiganeun jjalba  
Step it up Step it up, dashi shijak iya  
Tto temporeul ollyeoseo, ap jilleo gallae  
Just step it up Step it up, da boran deushi Keuge bollyum nopyeo, Baby my bebe  
Step it up Step it up (wae seod bulli Get louder)To temporeul ollyeoseo (gwaenhi geuraet gesseo, geuraet gesseo)Just step it up Step it up, da boran deushi  
Keuge bollyum nopyeo, Baby my bebe  
Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala  
Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala

They all say together that was good kimmy good me duck.

Kim says you are welcome.

Syd says good one Kim.

Bloom says to the girls will you lot be quiet.

They all say whatever Bloom.

The girl says do not do it to bloom mmm underneath their breaths.

Kimberley says we all in an agreement that xander sucks right. All nodded their heads to say yes.

Tecna and the rest of the winxs say he is a bummer.

Kim says we all agree to never date this guy ever again right. Stella says who are we they all say we are the winx club they all say it together yeah.

Bloom say what are you girl talking about.

They all say nothing.

The end of this chapter.


End file.
